


The unquiet grave

by Cirilla9



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: (don't get your hopes up), (very poorly illustrated), Arguing, Cemetery, Drabble, F/M, Illustrated, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: Peggy visits Steve's grave few years after his assumed death in a plane crash.





	The unquiet grave

**Author's Note:**

> Because there is clear animosity between Bucky and Peggy and it's over Steve.

The wind that blew tousling the edges of her trench coat was not strong enough to move the white petals of the rose, lying quietly where she had placed it, just before the gravestone. The monument said Steven Rogers, the date was obscured by the flower. She knew what it said, however, 1918 – 1945; she had spoken with him these last minutes before his self-sacrificing action, few years back in past now but it was one of those conversations she would remember likely forever.

The tombstone was meager, too modest for a hero, one might say (and it sounded suspiciously like Howard’s voice) but she knew Steve would prefer it this way: to lie in the ground on a war cemetery with all the other soldiers that died for this country. Simple and plain, without drawing attention with a pretentious memorial as what he did was only the right thing to do, as he always did, as he believed everyone would do being in his place.

The memories did no longer drew tears from her eyes, just a fond longing after the man she knew and loved. Now she was in the middle of telling him about her life.

“…you’d like him, I think, though maybe not if the jealousy got better of you but you can hardly make any claims now. Besides, you shouldn’t be surprised I moved to a better party as you never gave me that promised dance.”

She imagined him smiling at that and she smiled back, making a quiet good bye with him in her mind, preparing to walk away. The whole time she carefully avoided looking at the grave just next to Steve’s. Even as she turned to leave, she deliberately whirled over her left side.

Peggy made maybe a dozen steps before stopping, stubbornness crawling at her face as she changed her resolution. She was not the type to walk away without having the last word, not even from a dead man, no matter how inconvenient it might be.

She walked decidedly back to the graves, now halting before the grey stone just next to Steve’s place.

“You know what?” she started as if she was picking up a fight, even though her opponent stayed silent. The deceased was hardly in a state to speak. There were not even bodies here under the engraved names but that hardly mattered. It was about being right. And she had to threw it out of herself. “I hate you.” She addressed the silent stone that bore the name of James Buchanan Barnes. “Steve’s always chose you, always. He might be swayed to stay with me, I thought maybe he loves me as much as I did him. But in the end you were always his first choice. Jesus, he choose to die with you rather than live with me. He would have followed you anywhere, he had followed you to death. You won. He’s always yours, even now. I hope you’re pleased with yourself.”

 


End file.
